A Legend Lived On
by WeirdDutchGuy
Summary: New Chapter! Start is horrible, but it gets better from chap 5 onward. Summary inside. Episode Nine up! Caine's secrets are partially revealed! Undergoing revision... Prologue and Episode One reposted!
1. Prologue: A Legend Lived On

**Disclaimer:** All events, places, and names that show up in this story are entirely fictional and based on/taken from various aspects of the Dragonball Z universe. Its creators are sheer geniuses, and we're all hopelessly inferior to them.

**Author's Note:** Greetings and welcome to my first DBZ fiction. This page used to look a lot different, as it was the first fiction I ever wrote and was thus of such quality that it made me puke. That's why I've decided to completely redo it. Or redo the first few chapters of it anyway.

* * *

**Summary:** Right, I'm not too good at these, but I'll give it a try. This story focuses on my own original character, who happens to be a Saiyan. But not just any ordinary Saiyan, he is, like Broly, a legend. But how? After all, there can be only one. Well, mine was born 3000 years ago. That's right, another fic focusing on the original Super Saiyan, the one that started the myth. You'll find my story to be quite a bit different from most though. Interested? Read on…

* * *

**

* * *

Prologue: A Legend Lived On

* * *

**

* * *

The Saiyan race had prospered for many years, its influence stretching across the galaxy, its warriors reigning supreme. But that was years ago, many years. Over five hundred years ago, to be exact. It was then that the unthinkable happened. The one Saiyan that had brought the race its prosperity, the one that had made them rise to the top, had unwillingly caused its downfall. Five hundred years ago the legendary Super Saiyan blew up himself and the planet he was on, along with all its inhabitants, in a fit of uncontrolled rage. Of course, nobody knew for sure if he died in the explosion, but no one had seen him since so all presumed he died. But how much of that is true? What is the true story? It all started not five, but six hundred years ago… 

When he was born they already knew he was different. Powerlevels of ten thousand weren't exactly normal amongst children, let alone newborns. But as he grew so did his power and he soon surpassed all warriors including even the King. Everybody knew Saiyans could transform, but his was unheard of. He hardly grew in size, grew no fur at all, and his powerlevel didn't tenfold. But the most striking features were his black hair turning golden, and a similarly colored aura radiating from him in that state. It was as if he had evolved to a new level, a 'super' Saiyan.

With his power as support, the Saiyan Empire started to grow. Soon it covered whole systems, and it continued ever onward. Nobody could challenge his might, not even the most powerful warriors in the galaxy combined. A power they had trained so hard to achieve was eclipsed by a power he had been born with.

But something strange happened in the years following. Shortly after he reached adulthood, he visited a dark and sinister planet. It was a visit that would forever change his life. After spending the day on the planet, trying to find some form of life, he gave up and left. However, it was from that point onward that he stopped aging. Attributing it to his super powers, life went on as usual. For the next hundred years the Saiyans would rule supreme.

There was one catch though. His tremendous power had given him almost legendary status, and warriors from all corners of the universe traveled to him to challenge his might and call themselves the most powerful being in the universe. To him, they were but bugs to be crushed though, which is what he frequently did. He did it again, and again, and again. After years of the same process it grew tiresome and it sickened him. So he devised a plot to throw them all off.

One night, under the full moon, he looked up and proved he could transform like any other Saiyan. Were it not that his fur turned golden and the planet shook of his tremendous ten folded power. As he completed the transformation the animalistic side took over and started tearing apart the planet piece by piece. Eventually the super power grew too much for the planet and it exploded. As the planet disappeared from view, and his power faded, everyone believed his power had finally driven him insane and killed him. But among the floating debris a figure stood, a glowing orb of energy surrounding it, shortly before it vanished.

* * *

Arriving on a faraway world, the Super Saiyan continued his training, determined to master every bit of potential he possessed. Undeterred by brave warriors willing to die, he could do so for what was starting to look like eternity. For five hundred years he trained, until the silence got to him. At first he complained about the abundance of fodder, and now the lack of it. His desire to battle overcame his common senses and he set off to find worthy opponents. His search turned into a killing spree as nobody could give him the challenge he longed for. It caught the eyes of the Kais.

The battle was even for a while, and he seemed to fight only for the thrill of battle. Just as the Kais thought he wasn't such a threat after all, something changed. The Saiyan's power increased, not by much, but enough to tip the scale, and he swiftly started to destroy Kais. In a desperate act, knowing they could not stop him, the remaining Kais locked him in a crystal, hoping some day someone would be strong enough to finish it. That day never came, and the crystal was all but forgotten…

* * *

**

* * *

AN:** I hope this version is a bit better. I'm thinking of keeping the original up for reference purposes, but on second thought, maybe not. The next few chapters will get the same facelift, so keep an eye out for updates.

WeirdDutchGuy


	2. Episode 1: Woke Up With A Bang

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Dragonball Z or any of its copyrights and rights of other merchandise related to it. All characters and places in this story are entirely fictional and taken from or based on various aspects of the Dragonball Z universe. Any form of copying and/or misuse of this story by others will be reported. Please respect the imagination and effort made by others. Stealing is bad, don't do it.

* * *

**

* * *

Episode One: Woke up with a Bang, on the wrong side of the Crystal

* * *

**

* * *

On present day Earth, over 2400 years after the battle, things had calmed down after the carnage Majin Buu caused. Despite this fact, Dende's Lookout looked like it had seen better days. The floating palace seemed to be on the verge of breaking apart, and the reason for that was the fight taking place inside. Son Goku and Uub, the good reincarnation of the evil pink blob, were going at it again, much to Dende's dismay. Little did they know their spar was about to be interrupted. 

"Goku, can you hear me?" The sudden voice ringing in his head distracted Goku long enough for Uub to slip a fist past his defenses and land on his jaw.

"Goku, are you there?" The voice tried again. As Goku rubbed his sore jaw he recognized the Supreme Kai's voice. A voice that was strangely enough not dual, despite it being Shin and Kibito fused together who were speaking since the fight with Buu, something that only struck him after hearing his own voice when fused with Vegeta. The dominant personality in this fusion was obvious though, the new Kai being far to loose to be remotely close to Kibito.

"Yes, I can hear you. What's up Supreme Kai?" Goku replied in a cheery tone after motioning Uub to take a break. The boy was now thoroughly confused, his mentor interrupting a fight was odd enough, but now he was talking to himself as well.

"I need you to do me a favor. During your fight with Buu a valuable item was lost. We have reasons to believe it ended up on Earth, because both I and my Elder have been getting strange signals from your planet." The Kai spoke, though he seemed to choose his words carefully.

"What kind of item? And why didn't you notice it was gone if it was so valuable?" Goku asked. The Kai on the other end of the link seemed to sigh, knowing he had to explain the whole thing.

"This will take time, but you need to know this. Some three thousand years ago a very powerful force ruled the universe. Nobody could stop it, and thousands lost their lives trying. After a while the weak opponents must have bored him, because he disappeared, taking care everyone thought him dead. For five hundred years he remained hidden, but then he suddenly made himself known to the recovering galaxy. He openly dared the strongest fighters to come out and fight him with all their might. Many gave it a try, but he ended up killing all of the competitors. Enraged nobody could provide a proper challenge he went on a killing spree across the galaxy. The Kais stepped in to stop him before he wiped all life out." Supreme Kai paused, seemingly for the dramatic effect or questions from Goku, before continuing. "But even they failed. At first it seemed all he wanted was a proper fight, but something snapped. He went from an honorable warrior to a mindless killing machine. We could do nothing against his power, so in an act of despair we locked him away in a crystal. It is that crystal we seem to have… misplaced."

"You seem to have been getting an awful lot of very powerful destructive forces. First Buu, now this, how come I didn't know of this?" An annoyed Elder Kai asked while impatiently tapping his foot on the ground and glaring at the younger Kai.

"Eh… well," The Supreme Kai didn't really know how to respond to this. "That's true, unfortunately. My reign hasn't really been one of the best, has it…?"

"You could say that." The old man said as he watched the Kai's face droop.

* * *

In a different part of the world, a group of lab technicians were about to start an experiment. For the nth time that day...

"Remarkable, we've been hitting this thing with everything we've got for the past three days, and yet there's not a mark on it." One of the scientists exclaimed as he examined their find again. The artifact had been dug up by a group of archeologists near the ruins of East City. Not sure what to make of it the team's leader had sent it over to one of his friends. Now it rested on the metal table in the center of his main research room. Blowtorches, chainsaws, plasma cutters, and a wide variety of other power tools had so far to even scratch the thing, but he was confident his newly purchased diamond bladed chainsaw would do the trick. After all, diamond was the hardest substance known to man. Though at first glance it would seem odd to purposely destroy such a large gem, the blurry image of an object incased inside it had made him curious, and he wanted to know what was in it.

"Proceed." The order was given. One of the technicians flipped a switch, and the tiny blades started to move. As the chain picked up speed, the machine started to lower it closer to the crystal. Just before contact the saw reached the optimum speed, and cooling fluid was being sprayed over the diamond teeth. A high pitched scratching noise could be heard over the humming of the machinery as the saw made contact and started to press on the crystal. But apart from a rain of sparks there seemed to be no effect.

"Increase velocity, put more pressure on it!" The head scientist yelled over the noise. Some of his coworkers glanced at each other before one spoke up.

"Sir, it's not going to cut it. Increasing the pressure will only make the saw snap!" The comment frustrated him. Partly because they were disobedient, partly because somewhere he knew they were right. Nevertheless, he was convinced this would be their only hope, besides blasting the thing apart with a nuclear device.

"I call the shots here, now do it!" The technician shrugged at his boss' command, then turned the dial. Moments later, the chain virtually exploded, showering the room with sparks and diamonds. After the scientist uncovered his eyes he was glad he and his team were in a separate room. Tiny pebbles of diamond had edged themselves deep into the thick armored glass separating them from the object. The object itself seemed to be undamaged, at least from his angle.

"Blast it, can nothing dent that stupid rock!" He yelled as he slammed his fists into the glass in anger.

"Sir, it's cracked!"

* * *

The Supreme Kai gasped as the signal intensified. It could mean only one thing; the crystal had been damaged, if not destroyed. With the increased intensity he was now able to pinpoint the position though.

"Goku, you must hurry! The crystal has been damaged, but I have the location. It's somewhere around the suburbs of South City. You have to stop whoever is tampering with it before they cause a disaster!" The Kai said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Right, Uub, you want to come? It'll be good practice." Goku said in a cheery voice. Uub nodded, though he still didn't really know what was going on.

"Practice! Goku, if he gets out he'll make Buu pale in comparison!" Goku's eyes widened slightly at this comment, worried the outcome might not be favorable if that was true. His Saiyan side was already thrilled at the prospect of such a challenge though, adrenaline already flowing before it was even sure there'd be a battle. Grabbing onto Uub and raising his fingers to his forehead he searched for South City. After locking on, he and Uub vanished.

In a split second they reappeared above South City. In the large metropolis life went on as usual, nobody even noticing the searching figures floating in the air. Uub and Goku immediately felt it. A powerful Ki was near, within a few miles of their location. It felt slightly foggy, but Goku was sure it felt distinctly Saiyan…

* * *

"Yes, progress at last!" The scientist exclaimed as he rushed over to the crystal. "Let me see! Hmm… only a small crack, but a result nonetheless."

The crystal looked intact from a distance, but a closer look clearly showed a long crack going across. The depth was impossible to guess, but it had to be fairly deep judging from the length. _"Perhaps another try would chip off a piece!"_ The scientist thought as he eyed the gem. Suddenly several gasps were heard as the stone started to emit a golden hue, only for it to die out shortly after. It was then the door flew from its hinges, a man clad in an orange Gi, similar to those worn by martial artists, standing in the doorway. Behind him a dark skinned teen with a Mohawk style haircut slapped his hand into his face at the display.

"Oops…" Was all Goku could say before producing what has been known as the Son grin. He'd merely attempted to knock on the door, but the sudden surge of power from the crystal had made it difficult to estimate his own power. The scientists stared at the man with open mouths as if he'd just risen from the dead.

Before anyone could even ask anything the crystal flared up again, though much more intense and this time without dieing down. The sole crack that was in it suddenly split into many within a nanosecond, after which the whole thing seemed to blast apart. The resulting explosion leveled the lab and every building around it for miles, taking out half of South City with it. As the light died down and Goku and Uub could uncover their eyes, all that remained was a crater. Standing in the center was a well built man wearing some clothes that looked like they'd seen better days. The Kais had seemingly done a number on his clothing. Now able to get a good grip on his Ki, Goku gasped at the amount of power emitted from the figure as a golden aura started to build around it. The man was clearly Saiyan, and seemed to be in his late twenties, if not early thirties, tail firmly wrapped around his waist. And he seemed to be thoroughly pissed off. With a mighty yell the aura expanded drastically and his now golden hair stood on end in a way that made it look like gravity didn't even exist.

If the power was high before the transformation, it was now immense, the Ki output getting very close to Buu's level in its strongest form. Slowly the Saiyan's head turned towards the floating fighters, his cold teal eyes taking in their appearance carefully. He smirked as he rose into the air to their level.

"My gut tells me you are my enemies, but I have no quarrel with you yet. However, should you make a false move I'll pick you apart." After finishing the threat he spun around and addressed the sky. "I know you can see me Kais, and I know you can hear me! You've failed at your pitiful attempt to lock me away, and now I'm out, I'm pissed, and I'm coming for you!"

* * *

_

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

_**

* * *

AN:** The changes should be overly obvious in this almost completely redone chapter. Not only is it almost twice as long, but the content was changed as well. To people who only just started to follow this story the less obvious change, but one of the larger plot-wise, is that instead of the Elder Kai it was now the Supreme Kai who was responsible for the crystal. I did this to keep the story in line with the DBZ timeline. Kais do not die of old age; Shin has been installed for much longer than those measly 3000 years. The more obvious is that I now explained why they couldn't feel the Super Saiyan at first, but they could later on with the help from some little humans. I feel this is a large improvement over the earlier version, so I hope you enjoyed it. I'll keep you posted on further progress.

WeirdDutchGuy


	3. Episode 2: Dark Spheres!

**Disclaimer:** Uhm... this wouldn't be a DISCLAIMER if I **did** own Dragonball Z, now would it? Beware though, coz my completely thought up character **is** mine, and not for you to copy, get it?

**Author039;s Note: **_YES, I AM ALIVE. Sorry it took so long, please don't kill me. Thank you all so much for taking the trouble to review. I have been surprised to find my story and even me in people's favorite lists! I made a promise last chapter and I intend to keep it. HF and RR.  
_

* * *

**Episode two: Dark Spheres!**

* * *

"Tell me, where can I find a spaceship?" he asked. When he doesn't get a reply he turns around again with an angry look. "Well? Are you going to tell me?" 

"Of course we're not! You're evil!" Uub says and lunges at the Saiyan...

"Puny human, now you DIE!" the Super Saiyan yells as he powers up for what might well be Uub's last fight. (Isn't it his first one too?) When Uub gets to him, all he hits is thin air. While he looks around confused he is hit in the back by a Ki blast and sees the ground closing in rapidly.

"You should be grateful that I will let you live. I'm in a happy mood right now because I'm free, but that can change very soon if neither of you weaklings tell me where to find a spaceship!" he yells at the crater below him, yet careful not to forget about Goku.

* * *

Vegeta can sense his target is near. He left as soon as he felt that power surge. He was getting worried now after the second power spike, thinking that if Goku was killed he would be denied the pleasure of doing so himself. 

"You'd better be alive when I get there, Kakarot." Vegeta mumbles under his breath as the edge of the huge crater that once was a city comes in sight. Only seconds later he arrives at the site, just in time to see Uub get smashed in yet another rock and Goku watching in disbelief how his student, who is almost as strong as him, is getting toyed with by a guy he has never heard of before.

"Are you going to close your mouth and help save the kid Kakarot, or are you going to hang there all day!" Vegeta asks, a tiny bit annoyed.

"I don't believe what my eyes are telling me Vegeta, that guy isn't even trying and Uub hasn't even landed a punch yet!"

"Suit it yourself!" Vegeta says before powering up to SSJ2, which Goku notices and he powers up too. This doesn't escape the attention of the villain who watches amazed.

"Impossible! Are there two Super-Saiyans in this time! Who are you!" he asks confused. Vegeta laughs at this before answering.

"No fool, in this time practically every Saiyan is able to go Super Saiyan!"

"It makes no difference, your power is still no match for mine." the Saiyan smirks. "Before I kill you, I want to know your names so I won't forget the pleasure I got from it."

_"You won't forget the name of the guy that sent you to Hades, that is."_ Vegeta thought before he answered. "Well, if you need to: my name is Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans! And as for him, he's Kakarot, or Goku as his friends call him. Now you tell us your name."

"Alright then, if you insist. I am Caine, the guy that is going to destroy the Kai's, and the universe while I'm at it. Now you could try and stop me, of course, but I will dig your graves in the garbage where you belong."

"Enough talk, time to see if you can back your words!" Vegeta was getting pretty annoyed by this guy, who practically surpassed him in arrogance and cockiness. He just hoped he didn't surpass him in strength.

Suddenly all three fighters disappeared in a flurry of punches and kicks that didn't connect. After about five minutes of this they were all getting pretty bored and decided to try harder. However, they all tried harder so it made little difference. After five more minutes Caine's power shot up high as he went SSJ2.

"Fools, you never stood a chance. All you did was try to bore me to death. I just remembered I don't even need a ship, coz flying to the planet actually goes faster. Now just let me wrap this up, I promise it won't hurt if you just stand still." Caine smirks and starts to power up two black balls of energy with equally dark sparks going through them in his palms. Goku and Vegeta power up their attacks as well, believing this attack is like any other. _"Won't they be surprised."_ Caine thinks as he readies himself to throw the balls.

"Dark Spheres!" "Kamehameha!" "Final Flash!" they yelled as they all fired their attacks. The black orbs seemed to have a mind of their own as they dodged the beams with erratic movements and went straight for their targets. Caine used his own version of Instant Transmission to teleport himself out of harms way, while Goku and Vegeta tried desperately to avoid getting hit by the homing orbs.

* * *

_(A/N: one of the reviews gave me this idea: Brolly will be in it.)_ The Kai's weren't the only ones watching the fight. King Yemma was getting increasingly worried that Goku and Vegeta would lose, so he sent Baba to get... Brolly. It was a gamble, but he sure hoped it would pay off. He watches as Brolly is preparing to enter the world of the living. After all that time in Hades Broly had gotten his anger problem under control. At first he freaked out every time Goku was mentioned, but he got used to it after a while. Now he was going to be sent down to help the same person that put him here. Irony at it's best.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth things had gone wrong. Vegeta would be the first one to get hit. After dodging the odd ball for a while, he tried to punch it away because it was starting to bug him. On impact the ball of energy starts to work its way into his body, causing extreme pain. Of course the jolts of electricity it sends through him aren't making things easier. After the weird orb has completely been absorbed, the pain stops. 

"What the... and now what? That's it? What a lousy attack! Hahaha!" he laughs. Then he realizes his skin is slowly turning black, and his energy is dropping. It's dropping so low he can't even stay in the air, let alone powered up. All the time Caine watches with a wide evil grin spread across his face. Vegeta's now starting to feel sick, as he darkens even more. When he's almost completely black he realizes what's going on. The weird attack is focussing his Ki in the center of his body, it's using his own power against him. Just as he turns to glare at his opponent a huge explosion is triggered.  
_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author039;s Note:** _At last, this chapter is FINISHED! Took me long enough. Please forgive me if you can, I have been quite busy with school lately. The teachers have all gone mad and think giving us as much homework as can possibly be imagined will HELP us. Oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don039;t forget to Review! My offer still counts! G2G now, more homework to do :(_

_WeirdDutchGuy_


	4. Episode 3: Dash For Safety

**Disclaimer**: I, WeirdDutchGuy, do not own DragonballZ or anything that might possibly be related to it. Quite sad, isn't it? But you lot ain't here to read boring ol' disclaimers so lets get on with it.

**Author's Note**: _Ok, I haven't put up any NEW chapters, but I rewrote the ending of this one. Halfway through writting the next chapter I realised the beginning of it would fit better as the ending here. Hope I'm not confusing anyone right now. Though no one reviewed chapter 2 or 3, I have decided that the reviewers deserve a bit more credit. There aren't many of you so I should be extra gentle with you  
_

_Dark Goku - Do you know you were my first reviewer EVER!_

_josh - I agree, bad guys rule, and with my super author powers their chances of winning increase >D  
_

_chrey419 - He did train, but not like everyday. He was already the strongest in the universe so there was no need. Great to see you like it._

_ssj-vash - Again, great to see ppl like my work and if I can help it, it will improve._

_InjuredPelican - Thank You! Sorry I didn't update that fast. BTW, your humor fics are humorous D_

_

* * *

_**Episode three: A Dash For Safety.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_Vegeta's now starting to feel sick, as he darkens even more. When he's almost completely black he realizes what's going on. The weird attack is focussing his Ki in the center of his body, it's using his own power against him. Just as he turns to glare at his opponent a huge explosion is triggered._

* * *

"Vegeta, NOO!" Goku's eyes widen as he sees the enormous explosion. Caine slips off in a hysterical maniacally laughter, realizing Goku is now hanging still in the air... and the perfect target. Soon enough another scream is heard as Goku takes a direct hit from the second orb. Goku has seen what happened to Vegeta and decides its best if he lives, even if he has to use up almost all his energy to survive. Starting off by transforming to SSJ3 Goku then fires a large quantity of small ki-blasts at his opponent. Caine, who's still laughing, doesn't see them coming and even more dust fills the area. After a little while a soft small explosion is heard.

* * *

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp. Trunks is going berserk after feeling his fathers power drop into nothingness. No one can even try to stop him as he flies off to face his father's killer. While flying he spots Goten who is also on his way to the battlefield. 

"Hey Trunks! Are you feeling what I'm feeling?" Goten asks with a scared impression on his face.

"Afraid I am Goten. To make it worse, dad's power is almost gone. I'm gonna kill the bastard that did this!" saying so, he blasts off faster, as SSJ. Goten struggles to keep up and then he feels it. Just as they neared the battlefield a strong familiar power is closing in fast.

* * *

The dust has settled and Goku is still pretty much alive, supported by a battered and bruised Uub. And to Caine's astonishment, so is Vegeta, only he's not standing. 

"What! That blast should've killed you for sure. Guess my batteries are still not fully charged yet. Don't worry, my full power will return to me. But first, let's wrap this up." Caine gets ready to finish his work but is interrupted.

"You won't get the chance to use it anyway!" says a heavy voice. Caine turns to see Brolly's powered fist slam in his face. After skidding a few meters he quickly jumps up swiping some blood from his mouth.

"Big mistake bud, you'll die for that!" he says and charges at Brolly. Both fighters fade out as he reaches him. The sounds of battle fill the air as the ground starts to tremble under the huge forces of the blows.

"Wasn't that Brolly?" an amazed Goku asks Uub. Of course he hasn't the slightest idea who 'Brolly' is. He just shrugs it off and is surprised to see Goten land next to them and Trunks near Vetega.

"It is. What happened here?" Trunks says while checking the unconscious Vegeta.

"Long story, don't ask. Geez you've grown a lot." Goku replies. "Did you bring any Senzu beans?"

"Yes, we have. And no we haven't. We just got here as fast as we could." Trunks picks up Vegeta and continues. "I think it'd be best if we leave now. You're in no condition to fight Broly right now."

"Well, Brolly isn't the problem. It's the other guy, he wants to blow up the Kai's and then the universe! We can't just run away and let him!" Goku tries to stand on his own, but can't. "Ok, maybe you're right. But only to get some Senzu beans so we can fight again."

Just then the battle stops and Caine turns to Goku and the others.

"And why should I let you? Just so you can come back fully healed and try again?" he asks. "What makes you think you'll do any better next time, if there ever is a next time." he adds with an evil grin. And to back his words he starts powering up a ki-blast.

"Red... Beam..." at this Goten goes SSJ2 and starts charging a Kamehameha-wave. Trunks, who still carries Vegeta, motions Uub and Goku to follow him and they fly off.

"_Cowards!"_ Caine thinks to himself as he charges his blast further, aiming it at the fleeing Z-fighters. "Of... Destrucion..." Goten is almost finished with his Kamehameha as well and in an effort to help, Brolly moves in to pummel Caine, only to get treated to the full force of his blast when Caine turns to face him instead.

"FIRE!" A dark red beam of transparent energy leaves Caine's palms and hits him dead on. After hitting Brolly the beam changes direction towards Goten, who cannot fire his Kamehameha because it would incinerate Brolly on the spot. Instead he drops the attack and quickly jumps up to avoid getting hit by the attack, still carrying the legendary Super Saiyan of this millennium.

"AAAAAAAAH! No... not like... this, not... again!" Brolly yells as he gathers strength to deflect the attack. Caine is pretty impressed when he actually manages to deflect it. More proof for his power being far from his maximum.

"_Damn, I might actually be in trouble when those other baboons come back. Guess I'll have to finish this quickly."_ Just as he finishes his thought a knee connects to the back of his head which sends him flying. When he brings himself to a stop both fighters have disappeared. "Great!" Suddenly two massive waves of energy crash into him from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile at Korin's place, Goku, Uub and Vegeta have gotten their Senzu beans from the fat guy (Know his name, but not how to spell it. Sorry!) which enrages Korin greatly because he gave away 'his' beans. After thanking him thoroughly, with the exception of Vegeta, they all set off again. 

"Good luck guys, looks like you need it!" the cat says and watches them leave.

* * *

The smoke clears and there stands a battered Caine. Yep, he is definitely not at his full strength. To make it worse, those other guys have just come back. 

"_Grrr, I can't believe myself. What a joke! I'm actually running away!"_ Caine says to himself. He turns to face his enemies. "Sorry I can't play longer, but I need to recover my strength. Don't worry though, I'll be back to kill you and finish what I started 1500 years ago!" he snarls, and he fades away before any can make a move.

"What a coward!" Vegeta exclaims.

"Well at least he's gone for now. I thought it was gonna be a lot harder actually." Goku answers. "Old Kai assured me he could easily take us both, but I guess he overreacted a bit."

"Uhm… Goku? You think we can finish our training now? I really need to get back soon." Uub asks Goku. Goku agrees, and after some… ok many complaints by Goten he and Uub fly off to finish Uub's training. The only thing remaining is the exam.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on a distant planet beyond even the senses of the Kai's…_

"Beaten by some low class idiots! AAARGH!" and another giant rock explodes. _"I had no idea I was that weakened! And stupid me rushed off into a battle without checking my reserves! Now I'm even more drained and it'll take even longer to recover. At this rate, I won't be fit for battle for at least 2 months!"_ Caine's mind rattles to find an answer to his little power problem. He can come up with only one: to rest, in other words to do absolutely nothing.

_"Well, since I'm not really going to be leaving this place anytime soon I'd might as well see what this planet has to offer."_

* * *

_Caine begins his period of rest and relaxation. Meanwhile, on Earth Goku and Uub have finished training. After promising to protect the world should anything happen, Uub leaves to join his family at his village. Goku returns home and is overwhelmed by his family members. He is forced to spend some quality time with them after not seeing them for years. Not that he minds that, but in the back of his head he can't forget about a certain person who swore revenge. Brolly leaves Earth in a spaceship 'borrowed' from Capsule Corp. He isn't taking his task lightly, he was told he might be given a second chance at life if he beat Caine, or at least he wouldn't be send back to the Home For Infinite Losers. As Caine was still pretty much alive, Brolly is going to look for him, but is this really such a bright idea?_

_To Be Continued...   
_

**

* * *

Author's Note**: _If you read the note at the top, you know the next chapter was halfway done. I just pasted a part of it in this chapter, so that will need some replacement. But at least I got something new up. R R plz! _

_WeirdDutchGuy_


	5. Episode 4: Preparations

**Disclaimer**: HA you can't sue me now, coz I willingly state I don't own DBZ! It's a shame, but it's the truth.

**Author's Note**: _I updated! See! I didn't forget this story even existed! Some things have/will change from now on. After thoroughly reading the last few chapters I realized I made a giant error. It seems I assumed that Legendary SSJs rise every 2000 years. THIS IS NOT TRUE. It should be 1000 years. Because I am very lazy, and really can't be asked to rewrite the whole thing, I didn't fix it. Instead I fixed it in another way. You see, just imagine there was another SSJ 1000 years ago, in between Caine and Brolly, who did die. During that time Caine was locked up, OK? Also I'm doing away with the Chapter (enter random number) thingy coz… well… I'm just doing away with it. Besides, it's confusing me. From now on, new chapters are known as Episodes. Get used to it. Oh and by the way, in case you didn't notice, I added stuff to Episode 2 so check that out.

* * *

_**Episode four: Preparations.

* * *

**_Last time… _

Caine begins his period of rest and relaxation. Meanwhile on Earth, Goku and Uub have finished training. After promising to protect the world should anything happen, Uub leaves to join his family at his village. Goku returns home and is overwhelmed by his family members. He is forced to spend some quality time with them after not seeing them for years. Not that he minds that, but in the back of his head he can't forget about a certain person who swore revenge. Brolly leaves Earth in a spaceship 'borrowed' from Capsule Corp. He isn't taking his task lightly, he was told he might be given a second chance at life if he beat Caine, or at least he wouldn't be send back to the Home for Infinite Losers. As Caine was still pretty much alive, Brolly is going to look for him, but is this really such a bright idea?

* * *

"NO, I won't let you use my space ship! Now get out of my way!" 

"Ow, please Vegeta! I'll only be away for a few months!"

"NO, NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!" Vegeta yells at Brolly before slamming the bathroom door shut. A few minutes into his shower the ground shakes violently and the loud roar of an engine is heard... An engine! In a matter of seconds Vegeta puts on some clothes and rushes outside to stare up at a Capsule Corp. space ship leaving the Earths atmosphere.

"Oh hey Vegeta, he said you wouldn't mind if I lend him your ship and-"

"WHAT! YOU GAVE HIM MY SHIP!" He yelles at Bulma, who isn't really shocked at his outburst. You get used to it after a while. After Vegeta continues his stream of insults she turns and walks away.

_"Hm... the universe is a big place. Where do I start looking?"_ Brolly thinks while staring into the vacuum of space. _"He probably went somewhere remote, somewhere we can't look. Let's pay a visit to the outer reaches of the universe."_ And he blasts off to the far reaches of space... in Vegeta's ship.

* * *

Caine has rested for several days before moving on. Finally, after 3 days of walking to preserve energy, he sees a rather large town. Earning stares he makes his way to what seems to be some sort of hotel. 

_"What is it with these people? Haven't they seen a Saiyan before!"_

As he nears the hotel several aliens stroll over and look at him more closely.

"Guess they haven't" he grumbles under his breath. "What are you looking at?"

"I thought all you monkeys were dead, except for Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa!"

Silence...

"What did you call me! ... Monkey! Listen fool, just that I have a tail doesn't mean I'm... never mind." Caine says as he struggles to control himself. _"Control yourself Caine. Don't get angry; just let them off... this time."_ But the aliens have different plans.

"Ha, you think you can strike such a tone at us! You need to be thought a lesson, monkey!" One of the aliens says. "We run the show here, and you'd better behave or else."

Caine's patience runs out and he grabs the alien and throws him up in the air, blasting him afterwards. "Anyone else who thinks he's tough!" They look on in shock as tiny pieces of alien whirl down from the sky. Saiyans were referred to as inferior creatures, but now one of them just blew away a soldier without even trying. A pretty strong soldier as well. Panic now striking, the aliens scatter in random directions in an attempt to get away. Caine lets them, knowing that destroying every one of them would cost to much effort right now. Instead he enters the hotel and drops on an empty bed in a random room. It doesn't take long for sleep to overpower him.

* * *

"My Lord, a Saiyan has been spotted on planet Genus and caused quite a scene. Some soldiers claim he destroyed a first class without any effort. They ask for assistance." 

A cold and emotionless voice answers the soldier. "A Saiyan? Interesting, tell them I will send some elite troops to finish him. They are to keep him on the planet. Also remind them of my attitude towards failure. Those soldier who fled are to be executed, there is no room for cowards in my empire."

"Yes my Lord. It will be done as you say." With that the soldier walks off. As his Lord resettles himself on his throne he ponders the recent news. _"A Saiyan... I wonder if it is the one who killed Kold and his sons. If he is, this could be quite interesting indeed."_

Minutes later several space pods launch from the main hangar, carrying some of the most powerful fighters on the planet.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth… 

Gohan is busy sparring with Goten while Goku watches from the sidelines. They'd been practicing on a weekly basis since the whole Caine incident, much to Chi-Chi's dismay. Goku can still feel the lump on his head he received when he told her they were going to train for a potential fight. That frying pan sure packs a punch, even with his super powers. Spotting an error in Goten's technique he rights himself when suddenly he feels a familiar energy land behind him.

"Hey there Piccolo, long time no see!" He cheerfully starts.

"Judging from the size off that lump it took you quite some trouble to get permission for this little sparring session, Goku." The tall green alien states, at which Goku grins sheepishly while he scratches the back of his head.

"You judge right. Anyway, what brings you here? Did you come to spar with us?"

"I'm not that crazy Goku, just wanted to let you know Brolly went out to look for him. You know what that means don't you?" Picollo says as he watches the two brothers continue their spar after a quick transformation to Super Saiyan. Goku's expression quickly turns serious at hearing this.

"He's only just been sent back and now he's going to get himself killed? He might have been our enemy Piccolo, but I think we should help him when the time comes. This training would be a waste anyway if we didn't." Goku answers and his look suddenly changes into an amused one. "I can just picture Vegeta's face when Brolly snatched his ship! Hahaha! Oh man! I wish I were there!" And he continues laughing.

"_We can laugh at it now, but something tells me this Caine is more then just a renegade Super Saiyan."_ Piccolo thinks as he watches Goku's outburst. _"A lot more."

* * *

_Another dent is added in the already out of shape wall of Capsule Corp.'s Gravity Room. As Trunks slowly picks himself up he wonders why he even agreed to this torture. Sure, he needed to train, but his dad was pissed and most certainly wasn't letting him off easily. _"But why me? I didn't steal his ship!"_ Trunks thinks as he dodges another blow aimed at his head. Vegeta's temper never was that stable, but the latest incident has made him a lot more jumpy then usual. The thought of having to stop yet another rampaging legend isn't very appealing, and now one of them snatched his ship. Vegeta races off after his son, who couldn't block his last punch. By the time this day is over the wall is going to have a lot more dents in it.

* * *

"Just look at him, snoozing like a baby. We could kill him now, but the boss specifically ordered us to only make sure he doesn't leave the planet." A large alien stands over the bed as he watches Caine carefully. More are standing near the doorway trying not to make much noise. 

"I doubt it, but if we try anything we should do it now before he wakes up." Another one whispers. "Remember what he did the other day? If he wakes up now I bet he'll be grumpy, so please try not to make that much noise!" The large alien just huffs at this and turns to leave the room. The others follow soon after.

* * *

_Caine wakes up to find his enemies waiting for him. Brolly senses the disturbance and closes in on his target, but is he really the hunter, or is he prey? And what about the mysterious figure and what is his role in all this? Find out in the next chapter! That is, if I ever get round to writing it…_

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_**Author's Note**: _Wow! I wrote 2 chapters in only 4 days (be it of 2 different stories)! That's like, mega fast! It took me a long while to update this one. Sorry. I did make it a tad longer as the others… I think. Anyway, I don't really like the title of this chapter. I actually hate the title of this chapter, but I couldn't come up with something else, honestly! Though the last 2 chapters didn't get reviewed I have good hopes for this story. I actually know where I'm going with it. Getting there is a problem… but I know where I want to end up. I'm actually planning a sequel, though I'm going to finish this one first. _

_WeirdDutchGuy_


	6. Episode 5: A Friendly Spar

**AN:**_Hm… I'm surprised by the lack of reviews. Are you all still reading this? Is it because I put Brolly in the story? I can take him out if you want me to. I'll be writing in past tense now by the way. I started this fic in future tense, thinking that would be easier, but it turned out to be harder. It doesn't really read to good either, with the future tense that is. Anyway, I can't think of anything else to put in here, so on to the story.

* * *

_

**Episode five: A Friendly Spar.

* * *

**

_Last time…_

Caine wakes up to find his enemies waiting for him. Brolly senses the disturbance and closes in on his target, but is he really the hunter, or is he prey? And what about the mysterious figure and what is his role in all this?

* * *

"Uh oh, he's waking up!" One of the aliens said as he jumped back. "And the elite fighters aren't here yet. What do we do?"

"We have to somehow keep him here, or the boss will pick us apart." Another alien gulped. "I heard these Saiyans have quite the appetite, maybe if we get him some food he'll stick around."

"Good idea, I'll go get some" "No, I'll go get some!" "Why don't you two fight for it, and in the mean time, I'll get the food." The other two watched in shock as their comrade ran off. "Wait! You can't leave us here with him!"

Suddenly, Caine began to stir. As he sat up in the bed he looked around and saw two aliens with their backs to him yelling at a third who was running away. He quickly pulled himself to his feet and tapped them on their shoulders.

"Hey, do you guys know where I can get a decent meal? I'm kind of hungry." He asked as they shakily turned around to face him. One of them pointed his blaster at him and started backing up.

"D-don't get any closer! I-I've got a gun, a-a-and I'm not afraid to use it!" Caine shrugged and walked past him and out of the hotel. As he strolled down the street in search of a restaurant everybody gave him plenty of room as they backed up in fear. _"Hmm… I can get used to this kind of life."_ He thought as he grinned to himself. He quickly found a place and ordered huge quantities of food.

"Oh well, at least he's not leaving." One of the aliens said as they watched him eat.

* * *

Meanwhile five space pods continued on their way to planet Genus carrying the strongest fighters available. Unknown to everyone else, a sixth craft was also heading in that direction. Onboard was another Saiyan, who was currently busy training under 500 G. Brolly had overheard communication between some people talking about a Saiyan in that direction and had immediately set a course for that part of space. _"I'm coming for you, and when I finish the job I'll get myself a second chance at life."

* * *

_

"Good job. That was a nice spar." Goku said to Gohan and Goten as they dropped back down to normal. "Guess I'd better go and find Vegeta. I need to stay in shape and Vegeta's the only one who can fight me on even terms." With that Goku brought his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Vegeta swung another punch at an imaginary opponent, but was surprised he struck something solid which let out a loud groan before falling to the ground. Vegeta looked down and saw Goku clutching his nose.

"Humph, you shouldn't interrupt my training Kakarot. What do you want this time? Has your woman carried out her threat and stopped cooking?" Vegeta smirked at Goku before turning off the gravity. His new ship was even better than his old one. This one's gravity generator could manage 1000 times the Earth's gravity, which Vegeta was eager to use.

"I was hoping you'd spar with me Vegeta, but now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry." Goku replied as he got back up. "You want to fight me? Hah, I'll pound you into the ground Kakarot. But you are right, let's eat first." And with that they exited the ship and made their way to the Capsule Corp kitchen.

"Say Vegeta, what do you think about Brolly leaving to fight Caine by himself?" Goku asked before he started wolfing down a whole chicken. "I think he's stupid as always, but he may be right. You saw how fast we weakened Caine with only a few attacks. If Brolly gets to him before he recovers he might stand a chance… HEY! Leave some for me!" Vegeta replied before grabbing the chicken's legs and trying to pull it out of Goku's mouth.

* * *

"_Hmm… I'm not stupid. From the way they're almost literary kissing my ass I can tell something is up. I'd better start asking around a bit."_ Caine thought as he watched his lackeys get him another food tray. After one of the aliens came close enough he grabbed him by the neck and smirked evilly.

"Tell me, good man, why is it you're kissing my ass? It is almost as if you don't want me to leave." The alien shivered in fear and tried to reply as calm as he could. "I-I have no idea what y-you're talking a-about." He managed giving Caine a nervous smile. Caine's only reply was tightening his grip on the alien's neck and giving him a 'are you sure?' look.

"You're… right! We are… trying to keep… you here! Our master… has sent his… most elite fighting… squad, to… finish you off!" The alien said while gasping for breath. "Now please… let me go!" Caine did as he was told and dropped the alien on the ground. Shaking off some nervous stares from the others he walked out of the restaurant and back to his hotel room. _"So, an elite fighting squad is coming. I think I've recovered enough to have a friendly quarrel with the locals. Besides, I need to test my strength against something before facing off against those other pests. I do hope they put up a half decent fight."_ He didn't make it to the door though, as five space pods slammed into the soil a few miles from the town.

Slowly the doors opened and five figures flew out of the craters their pods had made. All five were decked in armor slightly similar to what Frieza's troops used to wear. None wore scouters though, and it didn't seem like they needed any as they quickly flew directly towards Caine's position. _"And so it begins."_ He thought as he sensed them coming. _"They're pretty strong too. This could actually be hard."_

He smirked as the five warriors landed in front of him. From what he could see they were all from the same race, though two of them appeared to be female. They were well developed in the muscle aspect, humanoid in built but with blue skin. _"They don't look so tough, but I'll watch my back just to be sure. Looks can be deceiving after all."_ Four of them were grouped around one of the males. Slightly taller than the others, he appeared to be the leader as well, marked with a strange symbol on the right of his armor.

"You must be the Saiyan we were sent to destroy. My name is Takar, a pleasure to meet you. Let me introduce my squad, the two on my left are Duran and Aina. They're the weakest, but together they still pack quite a punch. The ones to my right are Keno and Zeno. Keno is quite protective of his sister, so watch your back when fighting her, will you? After all, we do want you to put up some kind of struggle. What fun would it be if we just pound you into the ground? Whahaha" The leader spoke. Caine couldn't quite figure out why Takar was telling him this, as it would aid him in the upcoming battle. Even if he wanted to think it over, he didn't get the chance as Takar ordered Duran and Aina to attack.

Both rushed forward with amazing speed, catching Caine off guard. As Duran pulled back for a punch Aina circled round the back and came in for a kick. Caine managed to dodge both with some difficulty, as his muscles were still a bit sore from his last fight with Goku and the others. Duran didn't relent though, and brought the rest of his arm forward in order to elbow Caine in the face, using his momentum to give his attack more power. Caine simply sidestepped and planted his foot firmly on the ground, causing Duran to trip over it. Seizing the opportunity Caine brought down his own elbow on Duran's back making him crash into the ground. Aina's momentum had made her overshoot Caine after he dodged, but she now came in with a roundhouse kick aimed at Caine's waist. Caine made a back flip to dodge it and the moment he touched down he shot a Ki blast at her catching her in the abdomen, which made her shoot back into a nearby building which collapsed on impact. As Duran made an attempt to get back on his feet Caine drew back his foot and brought it back down on top of his head stomping him further into the ground.

"Who's pounding who into the ground, Takar? It looks like your men are no match for me, even in my weakened state." Caine stated while making sure Duran didn't try to get up again.

"Who said they were fighting at full power? I didn't think it to be necessary but, Duran, Aina, go to full power and show him who's boss!" After that Duran's body bulked up slightly and he pushed himself up, almost making Caine lose his balance. Moments later Aina emerged from the broken building, also slightly bulged up. Caine could sense a tremendous power increase, but wasn't given the time to fully grasp their power as a fist slammed into his face. This time it was his turn to get knocked into a building. As Duran smirked at his handy work the building exploded in a bright golden light and Caine rose to his feet as a Super Saiyan. The five's eyes looked as if they'd fall out of their sockets as they stared at Caine's new form. They quickly came to their senses however, and the two attacked again. As they neared Caine he fazed out and emerged behind Duran, his leg already drawn back to deliver a kick to Duran's back. As the attack connected Duran was sent flying across the city, tearing through multiple buildings before coming to a stop. His power dropped significantly and he remained motionless.

"Amazing! You floored Duran with a single kick! I must say I am impressed, but this is far from over." Aina said as she flew straight at Caine while drawing back her fist as if trying to throw a punch. Before she came near enough she brought her fist forward releasing a blue Ki beam which slammed into Caine's chest. She smirked at seeing the direct hit, but the smirk was quickly turned into a look of shock as Caine was still standing without so much as a scratch. To further annoy his enemy he yawned before fazing out and back in again in front of Aina, giving a chop to her neck before she could react. Soon she fell onto the ground unconscious. Takar's expression had gone from a cocky smirk to a frown as he watched Caine dispose of his fighters without to much effort.

"I must say I'm impressed with how much these few days of rest have rejuvenated my strength. Next please." Caine said as he stretched his neck slightly. At this Takar's expression changed into a snarl as he nodded to Keno and Zeno to try their luck. They powered up and charged with lightning speed. Caught completely by surprise at their sudden burst Caine took the first few hits before he could mound a proper defense. By the way they perfectly aligned their attacks Caine deducted they often worked together like this. He was starting to feel the strain of their team work and let out a battle cry when he increased his power to his current form's maximum. His sudden power up blew back Keno and Zeno, stopping their relentless assault, and made them cover their faces with their arms as pieces of debris started flying around. Taking his chance Caine dashed forward elbowing Keno in the stomach before swinging around and kicking Zeno in the head with a roundhouse. All Takar did was watch his forces get thrown around like rag dolls.

* * *

Deep in space Brolly had sensed the energy spike and had ordered his ship to set course for planet Genus. As he adjusted the gravity settings back to normal levels he finally began to feel some doubt about all this. That spike had been huge, but Brolly knew it was only the tip of the iceberg. Though he could take Caine easily at his current power, he knew Caine must have access to the same power up as he has. If that was true, he'd be in for quite a fight when he arrived, so he chose to get used to normal conditions and rest a bit before fighting Caine. As he reached his bed he thought of the reason behind this manhunt. He was going to get his life restored if he succeeded, and if not he'd seize to exist because his spirit would be destroyed. An all of nothing situation, but he would manage, he'd always managed.

* * *

_Next time…_

_The battle between Caine and Takar's task force intensifies and to top it all Brolly arrives on the scene. The stage is set for a mighty clash of Legends! Goku and the others gather so Goku can transport them all to the planet, but will they be in time to save Brolly? Does Brolly even have to be saved? You'll just have to wait and see! Or read, actually…_

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**AN:** Now if it really was because of Brolly that you guys stopped reviewing, here's the chance to get rid of him. If you ask me nicely I'll just take him out, seeing this is the opportunity to do so. Now that doesn't mean he will get killed, but if you want he just won't be in this story anymore. I guess I could kill him, but that would automatically mean I can't reinsert him anywhere into this story, or its sequels, again. I'll just have a little vote:

Should Brolly stay or not? If not, should he live or die? (Basically means, would he still exist, or not?)

You now have the chance to change this story. The resulting change will not directly affect the outcome of this story, but it might affect the outcome of the next few chapters and perhaps that of a sequel. The power is all yours… use it! Review please.


	7. Episode 6: Clash of Legends

**AN:** Ok, ehm… I'm not (anymore) the type that bitches for reviews, but this is getting rather dissatisfying. Two reviews of the past four chapters. Three actually, but the first one isn't even worth mentioning. 

RobbyT15 – Glad you think my story is cool. You must've seen this in the 'just in' list when I put up the sixth chapter. Only problem is you got there too soon and actually missed it.

Saiyan Of Legend – Yeah, he could be a major factor if I play him right, which I can't. I've only seen the movies in Japanese with very poor English subtitles. That's probably where I get the habit of writing Brolly with two L's.

Anyway I'm not wasting more time here, so on to the story.

* * *

**Episode Six: Clash of Legends!

* * *

**

_Last time…_

_Caine had started his battle with Takar's taskforce and was faring well. After taking out Duran and Aina without any problems Keno and Zeno moved in, forcing Caine on the defensive. After a quick power up to the maximum of his Super Saiyan form the tables seemed turned… Brolly had sensed this power up and set a course for planet Genus. With two of the most powerful Saiyans in existence meeting on a far off world it promises to be a great battle indeed, a Clash of Legends!

* * *

_

Takar watched on as his most powerful fighters were quickly swept aside by Caine. _"It seems we underestimated the capabilities of this Saiyan. I might have to interfere."_ Caine's advantage didn't last long as Keno and Zeno powered up beyond Caine's current limits and restarted their assault.

Caine grunted as a stray leg got past his defense and caught his side. _"Damned teamwork! Too many arms and legs to watch! I must act now."_ With a determined shout Caine pushed his power way beyond his current max. His muscles bulged slightly and his hair shot up higher than it had before. Small cracks of electricity danced throughout his aura as the power of the second form of Super Saiyan reached its peak. With renewed strength he dashed at the stunned siblings. This time they were forced into the defensive and were having trouble keeping up with the blurs of Caine's fists and feet.

"It's time to end this little skirmish." Caine said as he pulled back. His opponents watched on as he held his right hand out in front of him. His left hand was held slightly behind it, its palm facing the back of his right. He then fisted his right hand and pulled it back beside his body, using his left hand to shield his eyes. Shield them from the reddish rays of light coming from the red Ki that was gathering in his right fist. He smirked as he saw the warriors making no attempt to dodge one of his signature moves.

"Red Beam Of Destruction, FIRE!" He yelled as he quickly thrust his hands forward, reassuming their original position and releasing a red beam of explosive energy. Both Zeno and Keno had expected this move, but they'd underestimated its speed. The beam traveled so fast Keno had only managed to pull half his body out of its path. He screamed in pain as the powerful beam rapidly burned away his armor and started working on his skin. Zeno pulled him out fast enough to save his right half from burning away, but he could not continue the fight and blacked out.

The beam meanwhile had continued on its way and left a nice scar in the landscape. A large trench now stretched from where it impacted to the horizon, and a mushroom shaped cloud could be seen taking shape where there had once been a mountain range.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta interrupted their spar as both glanced up to the sky. Caine's Ki was coming through clearly and they both awed at its magnitude. Goku gulped and locked eyes with Vegeta. For once he did not think about food. _"If this is what we'll be fighting, we'd better get this training going."_ Vegeta seemed to think the same thing as they both went at it again with renewed determination.

"_Amazing, they've been at it the whole day now. Dad only stopped to eat when Goku showed up. I doubt he would've even remembered to eat if Goku's stomach wasn't so precise at determining dinner time."_ Trunks thought as he watched the session through the window of the ship. He and Goten should probably get going too. Otherwise they'd just be in the way when the real fight started. And so he blasted off to find his longtime friend. They had some techniques to practice.

* * *

Takar watched on bewildered and with a hint of anger as Zeno joined Keno, Duran and Aina on the floor at his feet. Letting out a growl he stepped forward. This Saiyan was different from all the other people he and his team had ever fought. The most significant difference was his power. It was unreal and for a moment Takar even thought of the possibility of this Saiyan being stronger than his employer. He quickly dismissed this idea as being foolish. His employer was stronger as Takar himself, and he was not willing to admit that this Saiyan was stronger than him. It was time he showed the monkey tailed warrior power alone isn't enough to win a battle.

Caine silently seized up his new opponent. He could sense much power radiate from the large man in front of him. But he knew he had more. The man looked experienced, but Caine knew nothing could top his 500 years of experience. It was time to show this man real strength, power and speed. The past fights had been easy. Having knowledge of almost all styles known in the universe Caine had been able to read his opponents moves before they even knew what they'd do. This was perhaps his largest advantage. And of course there was his Legendary form.

"You know, if all of you had attacked at once you might've bruised me. But now your chances of winning are near to nothing." Caine let his aura envelop him as he fell into his fighting stance. "Maybe your boss will be more fun. Maybe he'll even put up a fight."

"You are foolish to believe you would even last a second against my employer. Or me, for that matter." Takar replied as he powered up to his maximum, a blue aura blazing out around him. Suddenly he charged, letting out a loud battlecry. The nth battle of the day began.

* * *

Brolly stared at the planet coming into view. Planet Genus, where he knew Caine was hiding. Well, maybe not hiding, as his power was hard to miss. You didn't even have to be a Ki sensor to feel this power, the planet itself shaking under the magnitude. Brolly could feel another power there, one almost as high as Caine's. As he wondered who this could be the computer beeped to life.

_Entering planet's atmosphere in approximately 5:00 minutes. Preparing landing procedure._ It said in a mechanical voice. As the gravity was returned to normal Brolly strolled over to the seat in front of the control panel and sat down. Very soon Caine would be dead and he would be rid of that stupid halo. Then he could get back to… wait a sec, where would he go? He didn't have much of a purpose anymore, not intending to cause serious bodily harm to Kakarot or Vegeta anymore. Well, he had five minutes to think of that… make that four. Brolly grinned; it would be so good to be alive again.

* * *

Takar's punch barely missed, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge Caine's fist. He clutched his stomach after Caine pulled back and glared at the Saiyan. It seemed the Saiyan had skill to back his power, in which case Takar was doomed and he knew it. Both knew, but Takar fought on, not willing to show weakness. He was fighting a losing battle, but he would fight to the death. Letting out a roar he charged again, fists drawn back ready for striking.

Caine chuckled at his opponents pitiful attempts as he easily sidestepped another obvious attack. He was silenced when Takar's knee struck him in his side. Now it was Takar's turn to laugh.

"Don't get too happy, that was luck! In case you haven't noticed, I've been playing with you all this time. I was thinking I'd get a good challenge from you people. Ha, how wrong I was. This is pathetic, let me end it now." Caine said as he prepared the Dark Sphere. It was then that he felt it and Takar did too, judging from his shocked face. It was familiar, but Caine couldn't make out who it was. He stopped charging his attack and whipped around to see a large spherical object working its way through the atmosphere. Takar took advantage of his opponent's temporary distraction and punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying back. Caine recovered quickly though and resumed charging negative energy in his right palm.

"Try to dodge this! Dark Sphere!" Caine yelled as he let loose his attack. Takar couldn't sense any energy emitting from it and this confused him. All Ki based attacks emitted energy, even the tiniest of blasts, yet this one wasn't sending out any. Deciding to just dodge for now until he figured out what it was, Takar just threw himself to one side and the strange black orb missed him. He turned his attention back to Caine, only to find him smirking and pointing at something behind him… It was over in seconds and Takar's unconscious form lay broken on the ground.

"_And again it didn't kill… Something is wrong here. That was meant as a one hit kill move." _Caine thought. He shrugged it off for now, thinking he still wasn't recovered enough to perfect his attack yet. _"Oh well, I'll just finish the job after I take care of that idiot who's been following me around."_ He turned towards the part where the spaceship was headed and quickly blasted off into the sky.

* * *

Brolly stepped out into the fresh air and smirked as he felt one life-force drop well under normal levels. _"Guess he still hasn't lost his touch. Let's see what he thinks of today's generation of legends."_ He thought as he waited for the now approaching Caine.

"I'm surprised you found me this soon. Congratulations on finding the bringer of your death." Caine said as he touched down in front of Brolly.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed," Brolly started pointing at the halo above his head. "I'm already dead. But you will join me soon enough. I hope you like halos, because you'll be wearing one for the rest of eternity." He finished before he transformed into his green haired, legendary form.

"I'm impressed. You could even be some sort of a challenge." Caine said whilst charging up to his maximum at the second level. The winds picked up as the two legends reached their peaks and faced each other in a short staring contest. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually Brolly was the least patient and flitted besides Caine to throw a quick punch. He hit an afterimage and felt an elbow slam into his back. He grunted and whirled around, backhanding Caine in the process. Both fighters then disappeared in a flurry of punches and kicks, with the occasional Ki blast shooting out of the fight and destroying yet another part of the planet.

Surprisingly, to Brolly at least, Brolly had the upper hand. He'd figured Caine would be a lot stronger than this, but he wasn't going to complain about it as he slammed his knee in Caine's gut. As Brolly pulled back a small green Ki ball formed in his palm.

"Eat this!" Brolly roared as he threw the ball forward. Caine simply dodged and watched the attack level the area behind him. He didn't get a very long pause before Brolly was on him again, pounding away with his massive fists.

"_His power, it feels so, so familiar. And this transformation of his…"_ Caine thought as he dodged another punch. _"It's like mine! That's it! He has the same power as me!"_ Caine laughed as he swatted away Brolly's next punch before thrusting his own fist deep into Brolly's exposed stomach. He continued to laugh as he kneed Brolly under his chin and sent him flying.

"You're a Legendary Super Saiyan, but so am I. I have the same powers as you do, but I had over 500 years to develop them. You came to kill me and it's time I turned the tables. You should be proud; you're the only one to actually force me into using my strongest form." Caine said as he concentrated on bringing out his legendary power.

"I told you, I'm already dead! And you – what the…!" Brolly's eyes widened at the sudden increase of energy radiating of Caine. Caine stood in front of him, a golden aura blazing out all around him. Steaks of red were beginning to show through his aura and his hair seemed to become more reddish as his muscles bulged out. His transformation finished with a primal roar and a huge explosion of raw red energy. The whole planet seemed to shake apart and that might even be partially true, as the explosion obliterated a good chunk of it.

All over the galaxy the eyes of anyone able to sense Ki shot towards the planet known as Genus. The eyes of Earth's warriors were no exceptions…

* * *

_Next time…_

_The power of Caine has reached its maximum and what a max it is! Drawing attention from the entire universe, the battle between Brolly and Caine continues, but it soon becomes obvious who's the more powerful fighter. Can Goku and his friends recover from their shock in time to save their unlikely ally, Brolly? Or is the former Psycho Saiyan doomed? And if they get there in time, will they only be the next in line to meet Death?_

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

**AN:** Man, it took me long enough to get this out. I hope its size slightly compensates the long time it took me to write it. Anyway, I'm expecting a bit more reactions this time. The plot will thicken quite a bit in a few chapters time. What? You didn't think this was the plotline did you? Enemy shows up, beats the good guys around a bit, gets beaten, end of story. That is way too simple! No, the real plot is yet to show through. You'll find out, eventually.

WeirdDutchGuy


	8. Episode 7: Unbelievable Force

**AN:** Hallo and good day to you all. I'm happy because summer holidays are starting and I figured I'd get another chapter out. So, let's not waste time and get straight to the reviews: 

Gadoken King – I can understand why you don't like all the Super stuff, but let's face it; the humans just can't measure up. I promise they'll get a role later on in the story, when I get up to the part I still have to think up. I got it pretty much planned out, but the road to get there is a tricky one. I'll have to give it a thought, or several, in the near future. I have been getting more descriptive lately, so I hope it doesn't seem like a draft anymore some time soon.

Saiyan Of Legend – This is your second review, so does that mean you're staying! I'm aware of the fact that a Saiyan's battle power increases after every near-death experience, but you have to admit, Caine trained for over 500 years. Clearly experience and power are on his side. And who said Brolly will be making it off the planet in one piece? Whahaha, I like making people suffer… Don't worry though; I have a thing for 'happy' endings.

Lilly – Well there's a first time for everything. I always reply to my reviewers, so your questions will be answered, if not in the story then directly by me. Lots of reviews mean a very long reply. The numbers… I assume you're talking about the 039 or something similar where there should be a ' ? That's because of a stupid glitch in the submission system that was going on at the time I posted. I'll get that fixed, eventually. As far as I can help it, it's not going to be all fighting. Fighting just fills up more space than simple dialogue, so it might appear as if there's lots of fighting going on. I'll work on that in later chapters though. There'll be major plot development the next two three chapters or so. After the 'real' plot becomes clear things might slow down a bit and might get somewhat better. I assume you're slightly confused about how this story is mainly about Caine. Well, that's just the story. It is supposed to be mostly about him. As for the absence of women, in fact two of Takar's taskforce members were women. But I promise more people will make their entrance later on. These hectic chapters are mostly about plot development.

Pippin – Well, here's the update for you. hides excitement about new reader Interesting eh? Good, I guess. fails at hiding excitement Hurray! New reader!

Anyway, I think I left off with a bit of a cliffhanger and for the first time in my short writing career I haven't been nagged to stop it… I guess there truly is a first for everything.

* * *

**

* * *

Episode Seven: Unbelievable Force

* * *

**

_

* * *

Last time…_

_Faced with the massive Legend Brolly, Caine was forced to play his trump card early. After an incredible transformation that rocked the planet itself, the battle is about to resume. Will Brolly stand a chance against this new threat, will Goku and his friends pull together and mount a brave rescue attempt, will Caine show any mercy at all! The answers, and the true battle, are about to unfold!

* * *

_

Brolly carefully uncovered his eyes as the red glow subsided. The transformation had been a violent one and had left its scar on the planet's surface. Pieces of debris rained down from the sky as the damage became visible. A good chunk of the planet had been blown off completely and trees and mountains miles around had been leveled. The most stunning would be the figure standing in the middle of this carnage. A reddish golden aura blazed intensely around him, with red crackles of electric charges running through it. Caine had bulked considerably, but not as much as Brolly's current form. His hair stood out much more wildly and most of the deep golden locks seemed to defy gravity, as did the occasional red streak amongst them. A big smirk was plastered in the center of his face as he eyed the massive Saiyan coolly with his eyes, which now had dark red pupils.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to attack me?" Caine mocked as he cracked his fingers and neck. It had been a while since he last used this bulked up form and it took some getting used to after that time. Brolly just stared in awe at the power emanating from his opponent. This was unreal, nothing he'd ever fought or felt before came close to rivaling this power. Not even Buu in its strongest form. Not even Kakarot! _"We're doomed!"_

"Well, if you won't make the first move, allow me!" And with that Caine dashed forward plowing his elbow deep into Brolly's abdomen. Brolly dropped to his knees as he gasped for breath.

* * *

Sweat poured down Vegeta's body, both from physical strain after the intense training and from the power that just overloaded his senses. He looked over to Goku, who was in a similar condition. He swallowed hard before righting himself. 

"Don't just stand there Kakarot! It's time to gather the fighters and make our last stand." He knew they probably wouldn't come back alive, but it didn't matter now.

"Aren't we the optimist, Vegeta?" Goku commented sarcastically. Wow, Goku being sarcastic, this was bad. "But you're right. If we're doing anything we might as well do it now." Goku lifted up into the air and was about to fly of, but Vegeta stopped him.

"You idiot! Instant Transmission us to them, don't waste time flying!" He said sternly. Goku grinned and said he forgot, before teleporting them to where Trunks and Goten were training.

* * *

On the Supreme Kai's planet Elder Kai was pacing around nervously when suddenly a star lit up in broad daylight. A red star, now clearly visible, shone brightly for a few minutes and died out again. 

"And so it begins." The old Kai gulped. "I hope they can take him now. We couldn't back then, but maybe now we stand a chance."

He walked over to Kibito Kai, who was looking intensely at a crystal ball. In it the fight between Brolly and Caine was shown in television quality.

* * *

Caine ducked a punch and yawned as if he was bored before drilling another fist into the larger fighter's stomach. Maybe he shouldn't have transformed, now the fight was too uneven. He sighed in frustration as Brolly came in with another frontal assault. He should know by now that wouldn't work, yet he tried it again and again. Caine sidestepped, expecting Brolly to fly past, but was surprised to be rammed into the ground headfirst after Brolly's hand grabbed his head and brought it down. Brolly didn't let up as he fired a volley of green Ki balls at Caine, which caused giant explosions on contact. 

The light dimmed and dust filled the air. Brolly knew he had to do better if he wanted to win, but the fact was that he couldn't do better. Suddenly a red ball shot out from the dust cloud and struck Brolly right between the eyes, creating a similar explosion to Brolly's ones, only red.

"You got a lucky hit there; don't expect that to happen again." Caine said through gritted teeth. Brolly responded by charging out the dust himself and slamming into Caine with a head butt. He followed it up with a barrage of punches and finished by kicking Caine into the crater left by his transformation.

"Hahaha! Lucky hit! I don't think so! Pure skill is what it was!" Brolly mocked at the crater.

"Skill, that? I'd say not! You hardly follow any strategy when it comes to fighting; you just plow in head-on and overwhelm your opponents by sheer strength and brute force. Well, it won't work on me because I'm stronger than you. I'll show you skill!" After his rant Caine dashed at Brolly, but flitted to his back a mere second before impact. Brolly turned around, expecting Caine to target his exposed backside, but got a mouthful of fist followed by a battering all over his body. Caine was moving faster than Brolly's eyes could follow, but his blows hurt nonetheless. To anyone walking by at that moment, it must've looked very odd. A large bulky man being suspended in the air and jerking about whilst screaming in pain without anything near him.

Caine stopped after a minute and let Brolly fall to the ground. He smirked evilly as he slowly lowered himself on his feet.

"That is meant to make my opponent suffer the most before I finish toying about with him. Are you in pain?" Brolly groaned as he tried to stand up. Caine just looked at him in amusement. He certainly wasn't a quitter, but maybe that was what's wrong with him.

"I'll take that as a 'not enough'." He said before moving in again, grinning.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of him and he was too far to stop now. He cringed as his boot slammed into a surprised Vegeta's abdomen. Trunks was going to be in a lot of pain very soon. Vegeta quickly recovered and let out a loud growl before dashing at his son yelling about his incompetence. Goten and Goku just looked on in amazement. Amazed at the speeds Trunks was capable of when chased by Vegeta, and amazed at Vegeta who actually gave up, but not before venting out his anger verbally. 

"So what have you two been up to? Training went well?" Goku asked his son, who just gave a nod without going deeper into it. Why were they being so secretive?

"Goku, can you hear me?" Goku perked up at the voice of the small blue creature known as King Kai. "Yeah, what's up King Kai?"

"The sky, no seriously, Goku you have to hurry! Brolly is getting beaten harder than you and the others have ever done to him. He won't last! I take it you can pinpoint them yourself." The Kai more or less stated. "It would be hard to miss them." Goku replied seriously.

"We're leaving as soon as Trunks dares to come down again." He went on as he looked up to Trunks and motioned for him to come down. Trunks hesitantly complied. Careful not to enter Vegeta's personal space of about a meter or two in radius, he touched down next to Goten.

"So it started, huh?" He asked Goku, who only nodded sadly. "Let's go then, no sense in wasting time."

Again Goku was surprised. But he didn't question as he motioned for everyone to hold onto him before he brought his fingers to his forehead and disappeared shortly after.

* * *

Meanwhile Caine and Brolly hadn't slowed down a bit. In fact, they only went faster. Brolly sped up in the hope of catching Caine. And Caine sped up because Brolly tried. Pretty much the entire planet was torn apart, with only a few bricks standing where they should and the remainders scattered about all over the place. As Caine went in for another swing he felt several persons arriving on the planet. 

"_Looks like funs over, too bad for my big friend here."_ Caine grinned as he thought of ways to kill Brolly on the spot, thus not paying a lot of attention to Brolly's foot that was now shooting out for his stomach. The blow connected, but instead of Caine reeling back like Brolly had expected, it didn't have any effect at all. Brolly's utterly confused expression was replaced with one of pain after Caine kicked him in his side.

"I think it's time. Yes, time for your death." Caine said before he began charging a large red blast in his palm and pointed it at Brolly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm already dead!" Brolly yelled before launching his own attack in a futile effort to stop the enormous red blast heading towards him. Caine's red blast tore straight through Brolly's defenses and would no doubt have ended the fight there had Goku not come in and blasted Brolly out of the way. Caine scowled at the new arrivals for disrupting his fight. There were four of them hanging in the air. He recognized them all from earlier on that other planet, Earth. _"Good, this shouldn't be any problem then."_

"I hope you are aware of the fact that you just interrupted my fight?" He asked with a glint of annoyance in his voice. None of them replied in any way, only glaring back at him. This of course only fueled his anger more, despite the fact that he wasn't truly angry with any of them. He just wanted the Kais to pay for locking him up. In fact, he'd rather keep the Saiyans alive, as their race had taken quite a beating from Frieza. Good thing he beat that information out of one of those goons. After the Kais were done he'd pay the remaining members of the Kold family a house call.

"You know, not answering me will only make my angrier. But I must admit I understand why you want to stop me. Clearly the Kais have been your allies in previous battles, but locking me up for 1500 years kind of pissed me off!" Caine said, his voice rising sharply after the last 'but'. This time he did get a response.

"I'm sure they had a very good reason for that. If anything you deserved it! People as evil as you shouldn't exist!" Goku said as he dropped into a fighting stance, knowing what effect this would have. Sure enough, Caine scowled at this remark and followed his example. Goku and Vegeta powered up to super Saiyan three after that, Trunks and Goten not far behind with normal super Saiyan.

"Fool, you dare mock me? You are in no position to mock me low-class! Now you will all die!" Caine yelled before charging a rather large Ki blast in both hands and throwing them at his four opponents. They dodged easily, which was exactly what Caine wanted them to do as he focused on backhanding Goku the moment he jumped up. Vegeta was on him in an instant, but he either brushed off the blows or evaded them all together. This only seemed to infuriate the prince more and caused him to speed up his attacks. But in the back of his mind Vegeta knew they needed a plan, and fast.

"_Maybe we can just get Brolly and leave; he did say all he wanted was those Kais. Then again, Kakarot probably wouldn't allow anything to happen to his fellow clowns."_ Vegeta pulled back, allowing Goku to rejoin the ranks and to get a good look at Brolly, who was still out cold on the ground. _"Serves him right for snatching my ship."_

Trunks and Goten then turned to each other and started whispering before descending to the ground slowly. This caught the interest of Vegeta and Goku, who were again wondering why the teens were acting so secretive.

"Well Trunks, I think it's time for our secret weapon." Goten said before taking position a few steps to the side of Trunks.

"Yup Goten, it's time for our big surprise. Hang on Caine, this'll blow you off your feet for sure." Trunks added before lowering his power slightly in order to precisely equal that of Goten.

"We'll see about that youngsters, but give it your best shot. It might just bring some excitement for once." A rather skeptic Caine replied before standing directly in front of the two. Goku already had a pretty decent idea on what the two were up to now, and Vegeta was wearing his smirk as they too lowered themselves to the ground. This only added to Caine's confusion. What could those two weaklings possibly do to make the stronger fighters more certain of victory?

* * *

_Next time…_

_Brolly's fight with Caine was short and one sided, and even after Goku, Vegeta and their sons showed up things barely got better. The outcome is looking grim, but what's this? Trunks and Goten seem to have a surprise up their sleeves! A surprise that has Caine wondering about the sanity of his opponents. How will a silly dance help them to defeat him? And who exactly is that strange white creature with the long tail? Stick around and wait for the next Episode to find out!

* * *

_

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

**

* * *

AN:** Well, there you have it people. I hope you enjoyed reading, because there won't be much action from me for the next 4 to 5 weeks. I'm leaving my cozy home for France in a few days and won't be back for another 3 and a half weeks after that. Three nice weeks of floating around in the pool and generally having a good time. During that time I might just write the next chapter, provided I don't get muscle cramps or run out of paper. Speaking of which, I need to stock up! I'll see you all later then!

WeirdDutchGuy


	9. Episode 8: Gotenks to the Rescue?

**AN:** _The mere fact of this chapter being up should inform you of my return from France, but I'm saying it anyway. It was decent, but I got nothing done writing wise. I did draw up Caine though, even if I'm not happy with the drawing. I'll see if I can get it up some time._

_I was going to have very long and boring review replies, but the evil admins of FFnet have banned it. If you have a question, and no one else can help, and if you can find me, maybe I can be bothered to answer manually via the PM system (end blatant A-Team pun). Seriously though, it's taken me more than enough time to get things back on track. Sorry for the lack of updates on my part. I don't mind questions by the way, and I will reply if possible. Problem is, if you review anonymously you really need to enter your email now for me to answer. Oh the agon- er… effort! Now on to the story!

* * *

_

**

* * *

Episode Eight: The Gotenks to the Rescue?

* * *

**

_

* * *

Last time Caine's power eclipsed all warriors present! After brutally assaulting Brolly he turned to Goku and co. for some better entertainment. Even the combined efforts of Goku and Vegeta were not enough to bring the Saiyan down, so in order to save the day still Trunks and Goten have decided to use their secret weapon! Will Gotenks be the key to victory? Or will years of slacking off have taken their toll on the fused warrior? All and more will be shown in Episode Eight: the Return of Gotenks!

* * *

_

"Are you sure you're ready?" The teens asked with cocky grins. As they moved their bodies into mirrored poses Caine looked on in amusement.

"From what I can tell it's you boys that aren't ready. Stop stalling and pull this trick of yours. I don't have all day; I've got Kais to kill!" He snorted. Just then Trunks and Goten started what looked like a stupid dance. Surely they didn't expect him to just drop dead laughing. "FU!" Ha, making him drop dead laughing might just be the trick. "SION!" Fu-sion? Fusion! Caine's eyes widened as he realized what was going on, but it was too late. "HA!" The bright flash of light temporarily blinded him and when he got his sight back the two cocky teens were gone. In replace stood an even cockier teen with features from both and huge power. Well, it would've been had he not been in his strongest form right now. But it scared him that this guy was almost dead even with him power wise.

"What's the matter ugly? Never seen the face of Death before?" Gotenks started before Caine regained his composure. "And to think we were scared of you!" Obvious signs of anger were now showing. "Hahaha! You're nothing but talk!" And obviously Gotenks either didn't see or didn't care.

"I'm all talk? You're the one doing the talking! If I'm that weak, care to give it a try in combat?" Caine dared. He'd only met this guy a minute ago and already the guy was testing his patience.

"Alright then I will! Look out ugly, here I come!" Gotenks replied before dashing straight at his target. He didn't get why everyone was so worked up about this guy. He was on equal level with him and he hadn't even gone to the third level yet. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"_This youngster needs a pounding and truth be told there's nothing else I'd like to do right now!"_ Caine eagerly dropped himself into one of many stances. _"Seeing as this fused warrior will be in the offensive for a while it would be best to defend and wear him down a bit before countering."_ He thought while he dodged the first fist of many coming in. He growled as he soon found out he had no speed advantage either, Gotenks easily keeping up with him and soon becoming the dominating fighter.

"So far for wearing you down, it's time I made a move!" Caine yelled before ducking the next kick and planting his elbow deep in Gotenks' stomach. As he went in for another swift punch Gotenks pulled back and kneed him in the face.

"Amazing, they seem to be on an even level for now. Kakarot, see if you can wake Brolly up! I have a feeling this won't last for long!" Goku looked at Brolly's downed form as he thought back to the times they were trying to kill him. Now they were here to save him. Then he watched the fight a bit before turning to Vegeta.

"Why that? Gotenks seems to be winning. Though he could try to be a bit more serious."

"Exactly, Gotenks thinks he can take Caine on easily. He's clearly underestimating the enemy and that might cost us. Now hurry up and check on Brolly!" Goku did as told and checked on Brolly. He was seriously beaten and it looked like he might not wake up for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile Gotenks and Caine had started using Ki attacks as well, some of which were leaving their mark on the planet. As a distant town blew up because of a stray blast, Gotenks pulled back grinning widely.

"Let's see you handle this one! Super Kamikaze Ghost Attack!" He yelled before taking in a lot of air. As he breathed out strange white shapes came from his mouth. These quickly took shape looking like Gotenks without his legs. Caine was just staring at them wide eyed wondering how these things were going to attack him at all. Suddenly the order was given and the ghosts, six in total, charged at him head on. He snorted as he blasted one; if these things attacked without thinking he'd gladly mop the floor with them. He was surprised when the explosion was a lot bigger than he'd intended.

"Crap." He said as he found out just why these things were called 'kamikaze' ghosts. And one was too close to blast or dodge. The ghost exploded violently after connecting with his left arm, forming a large cloud of smoke. The remaining four ghosts flew in immediately hoping to catch their opponent while he was still stunned from the blast. Four loud explosions quickly followed, but when the smoke cleared Caine was unfazed with exception of his arm. Surrounding him was a large transparent red sphere that was obviously erected as a shield.

"You know, that actually hurt! A lot! The other four would have killed me if I hadn't been fast enough with the shield!" Caine said clamping his arm in surprise. It had burn marks all over and was temporarily paralyzed, but that was it. The arm was still attached, so the attack didn't do as much as it could, but it hurt. _"I won't be using my arm for a while. At least not until I get some feeling in it. But why can I not feel my own arm? It's not dead, because I can still sense it. Never mind, I'll worry about my arm later."_

"Did I hurt your arm? Whoops, I was aiming for the head, sorry!" Gotenks laughed, thinking of ways to poke fun at his opponent's new handicap. But in the back of his mind he was wondering how his strongest attack did so little. It tore Buu apart, yet this guy only lost control of his arm.

"Think you've won just because I lost function of my left arm? Don't worry, there's still plenty of right arm left to defeat you ten times over! Starting now, Ki Saber!" Caine yelled as a red glow around his right hand grew into a large red energy sword. Gotenks barely had enough time to duck before the first swing came at him, followed quickly by dozens more.

* * *

After the nth swipe nearly took his head off Gotenks watched a few strands of hair fall down in front of his face. He looked up to see the top of his widow peak missing.

"That's it, you're going down! Inter Galactic Donuts!" He yelled as he drew circles with his energy before launching them at Caine. The 'donuts' were going too high to hit him, so Caine paid little attention to them after they soared past him. Until they clamped tight around him, one at his feet and one at his torso, also keeping his arms trapped. Gotenks smirked widely as he gathered the energy for his Victory Cannon. The name seemed even more appropriate now, as it would be the winning attack. Caine wiggled wildly to free himself as he felt Gotenks' energy rise, but stopped after several attempts. He laughed loudly before snapping the restraints with ease, a large reddish golden aura forming around him.

"Please, you didn't think that was all I had, did you?" Caine laughed again. "Let me show you why I'm considered Legendary!" The smile was gone as he rushed the surprised Gotenks. Gotenks was a threat, an opponent with a lot of power, and such a threat could not be tolerated.

"Victory Cannon!" Gotenks yelled as he fired his beam in desperation. Caine plowed straight through, but as he exited at the other end Gotenks had transformed. His eyebrows no longer held hair, but the hair on his head had reached his knees and he radiated with golden energy. Caine felt fear, for the first time, but above all frustration. The warrior equaled him at his current maximum. And for some reason, that maximum was dropping slowly.

His moment of awe was cut short by Gotenks going on the offensive. With just one arm fully under control Caine had difficulties keeping up, though the energy sword still present in his right hand made up for his handicap. He had a weapon, a longer strike range and some 500 years worth of extra experience. Yet he was struggling because Gotenks was slightly stronger, slightly faster, slightly more agile, and had twice as many arms.

Using the sword to keep Gotenks away, Caine went through his options. The continued numbness in his left arm was starting to break him, and for the first time he had a slight clue as to what might cause it. The dropping energy level wasn't helping either. His first option was to suddenly attack using pretty much all his energy to wipe out the lot of them. But if the older fighters could perform the same trick as these youngsters he would be in a lot of trouble, and out of energy. His second option, delay the fused one until his time runs out, while focusing on the older warriors, of course not letting them fuse. But how to delay… using his Spheres was probably the best strategy, but it would require more concentration than he could afford to lose at the moment. The third option, run fast and hard, and preferably somewhere they can't follow. Very unattractive and acting like a spineless coward wasn't him. He had made up his mind.

"Dark Sphere!" The sparkling black orb of negative energy pulsated wildly as it grew in size. Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened in recognition, and Goku immediately told Gotenks not to touch it. Caine chuckled as he drew back his arm for the toss. They weren't even meant to touch it, just to be occupied with dodging it. And with a roar it was released. Gotenks could barely dodge as the orb whizzed a mere inch by his face. The attack felt odd to him, like there was no energy in the attack at all. In fact, it felt like a void and sucked in energy from his aura as it passed by. Following its movement with his senses, he kept his eyes on Caine, who appeared to be only watching, smirking widely.

Suddenly the attack came back around, but Gotenks flipped over it with ease. When he came out of his flip though, Caine was gone, and a rock exploded several meters away. Goku yelled in pain as he felt like every bone in his body had just broken as Caine got off him to charge at Vegeta. Vegeta only dodged half of the tackle and spun wildly in the air due to the impact. As Caine turned around for another go Gotenks appeared in front of him, wiggling his finger in disapproval.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" He said, to which Caine only grinned and pointed behind him. "Aren't _you_ forgetting something?"

Caine made a nosedive to get out of the way as Gotenks blasted off as fast as he could to evade the rapidly approaching sphere. Vegeta had managed to stop himself before crashing into anything and powered up as far as he could while watching Caine touch down in front of him. Caine looked on in amusement as Goku picked himself up from the dirt with a painful expression on his face. Then a sudden eye movement from Vegeta caught his attention, as Vegeta shifted his eyes to Brolly, who lay behind Caine. The shift was enough to put him on alert, but it was too late as the strong arms of the large Saiyan locked around his torso and squeezed tight. Brolly looked absolutely pissed as he held on tightly.

"Thought you got rid of me, eh? Well unfortunately it takes a bit more to kill me off!" The bulked up Saiyan exclaimed as he smirked cockily. "Let go of me you large buffoon!" Came Caine's enraged reply. Suddenly Gotenks zipped by, flailing his arms and screaming loudly, with the dark orb in hot pursuit. "Make way!"

"Well, what are you waiting for Kakarot? An invitation? I can't hold this guy forever!" Brolly said after the brief interruption. He tightened his grip as Caine tried to free himself, earning a grunt from his counterpart. Goku didn't need another encouragement as he powered back up to Super Saiyan 3 and began charging his signature move. Vegeta followed suit, and Caine found himself facing fairly uneven odds.

* * *

Meanwhile Gotenks was still busy trying to shake off the strange attack Caine had fired at him. His run had taken him almost around the planet and the orb was not showing any signs of letting up.

"Aw man, does this thing ever give up? I can't even remember how long that thing's been chasing me. Crap, what if the fusion runs out!" With that, he made a U turn and flew right past the attack, feeling more of his energy being pulled towards it. Now it no longer felt like a void, though the level was still lower than even the air around it. _"Hey, maybe that's it!"_ Gotenks thought as he repeated the maneuver, getting the same effect. Flaring his aura outward, he passed it again, feeling more energy being transferred. He grinned at his discovery, and repeated the action several times until the orb dissipated completely.

"Oh yeah, who's the man!" Said the dual voices. Trunks and Goten looked at each other in shock as they realized their actions had drained what time was left of the fusion. After gaping at each other for a few seconds they sped back to where they felt their fathers' energy building. Something was up.

* * *

_In a surprising twist Brolly seems to have stepped in to save the day. Gotenks did well, but eventually was no match for Caine's unorthodox attacks and wits, and now the teens are separated for at least the next hour. But with Brolly holding the ropes and Goku and Vegeta preparing for their attacks, the fight seems to be over. Will this be the end of a Legend? Will the Kais finally be able to breathe easily again? Will I ever update after this chapter, seeing as how Caine is about to die? Find out and more, on the next episode of A Legend Lived On!

* * *

_

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

**

* * *

AN:** _Again, sorry for the time it took to update this. I've been working on a powerlevel chart to clear things up a bit, but haven't included it yet because I'm not happy with the numbers just yet. Besides, some of you might not even want to know. Anyway, press that button next to Submit Review please. It would make my day. I'm off for now, until next time._

_WeirdDutchGuy  
_


	10. Episode 9: Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Dragonball Z or any of its copyrights and rights of other merchandise related to it. All characters and places in this story are entirely fictional and taken from or based on various aspects of the Dragonball Z universe. Any form of copying and/or misuse of this story by others will be reported. Please respect the imagination and effort made by others. Stealing is bad, don't do it.

* * *

**Episode Nine: Secrets Revealed

* * *

**

* * *

_Last time: Gotenks did well, but eventually he was no match for Caine's unorthodox techniques and wit, and now the teens are separated for at least the next hour. However, Broly is firmly in control, and with Goku and Vegeta powering up their strongest attacks it looks like time's up for Caine. Will this be the end of a Legend? Will the Kais finally be able to breathe easy again? All this and more, on today's episode of A Legend Lived On!_

* * *

Both Caine and Broly grunted in exertion as the former tried breaking free from the vice-like grip of the later. Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash were nearing their peak as Caine started panicking for a way out. Trashing about wildly, he tried maneuvering into a more favorable position to push himself off, but Broly wouldn't have it, squeezing tighter to keep his quarry in place. _What is this! Why can't I break free! I should have much more power than this!_ Caine thought desperately as he tried to reach his maximum – only to find out his power had already peaked. 

"Meeh!" Goku chanted, reaching the final stage of the Kamehameha before firing. Vegeta slammed his palms together in front of him, the energy gathered in them sparkling intensely as both sources mixed into a large pulsating orb. He too had reached the last stage. It was then that Goku caught sight of a potential snag in their plan. Broly was holding Caine in place so they could get their shots off, but that would mean Broly wouldn't be able to…

Broly noticed the sudden doubt flashing over Goku's face and managed to a quick "Don't worry about me, I'm dead already!" It was then that the strangest thing happened. Caine stopped all resistance, but suddenly seemed to be yelling in pain. Puzzled looks eyed the Saiyan as he blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head, as if trying to clear it from something. After a few seconds of this his body went limb and sagged in Broly's hold. Thinking it to be a trick, the large Saiyan did not release the body, but kept hold of it while eying it skeptically.

When the head rose again, both Goku and Vegeta were stunned. Whereas Broly couldn't see it, they noticed quite clearly that the eye color had changed from the odd red to the teal green they were so used to seeing. That was not the only difference, as the power level of the man had risen yet again – be it slightly – but had also changed in a different way. Each living person has a different feel to his or her energy, almost like a signature. It was this signature that changed, as if they were now dealing with a completely different person.

"You can let me go now. I won't be very dangerous for a while, depending how much of my energy I can hold on to." The 'new' Caine stated as he surprisingly dropped his legendary form all the way back to normal. Broly warily released the man, who was truly no threat anymore after the nosedive his power took when he powered down.

"What do you mean with that? Speak up, what the hell is going on here?" Vegeta barked in frustration. Goku had dropped the Kamehameha, but Vegeta still held onto the energy he'd gathered. Caine nodded, but didn't speak again until his panting subsided. It was obvious the change had exhausted him.

"I would start at the beginning, but there is no time for that. I will tell you only what you need to know." He said, knowing he needed to conserve every bit of energy that was still under his control. Unknown to his captors, he was fighting an internal battle for balance, trying to keep the scale tipped in his favor. "I am the real Caine. What you have been fighting is…" He paused, looking for the right description. "A shadow, my evil side, I guess. I don't even know myself what _he_ is exactly, only that _he_ must've been inside my mind for a very long while, biding _his_ time. _He_ is to blame for most of my bad deeds, including those that got me imprisoned. I must hold on to as much energy as I can to stop _him_ from retaking control."

* * *

"Oh no, I was afraid this would happen. The situation is much worse than I thought." Kibito Kai exclaimed as he and his elder watched the developments through a crystal ball. Elder Kai raised an eyebrow at his counterpart, as if questioning what he meant. The younger Kai clearly caught the signal as he continued. "We were hoping _he_ would be weakened enough by now for Caine to regain control for an extended time, but it seems the balance was so far off that not even two millennia of rest were enough for Caine to properly restore control." 

"Did Caine know of your intentions?" The old man asked.

"No, we could not risk telling him, for _he_ would also hear every word. We hoped he would figure things out on his own." The young Kai looked down in sorrow. "But I guess he did not, at least not timely enough to make a difference."

"Exactly how much do you know about this entity that you neglected to tell me?" Elder Kai asked forcefully.

* * *

"So, you're saying you're not evil?" Goku asked as he scratched the back of his head. Vegeta, who had now dropped his attack as well, slapped his hand in his face as he growled in frustration. 

"Never mind that Kakarot," He started before turning to Caine. "exactly how long do we have before you turn back into a mindless killing machine?"

Caine thought for a moment, scanning his own energy, and sighed deeply. "If I do not waste any more energy and am able to remain focused, I could hold out for a few hours. If I use energy, that time is reduced drastically."

"Any suggestions to make your current state more permanent?"

"We could still blow him up." Broly suggested. "He's weak now, we might not get another chance. Especially not if that evil side of his comes back."

Vegeta shot Broly a sharp glare before refocusing on Caine once more. "I was thinking a somewhat more peaceful solution."

* * *

"I know _he's_ been inside Caine for a long time. _He_ is the sole reason Caine is alive today. But I have no idea where _he_ came from. That being just appeared out of nowhere and settled in the darkest corners of his mind. Several attempts to find out its intentions turned up dry. We just left it be after that, but we did keep a sharp watch on Caine's movements. After he started his killing spree we were sure that _he_ was behind it. It was Caine's energy signature that threw us off. It felt confused, as if he didn't even know himself what was going on. But the big change had yet to come. It turned from lost, to downright malicious, and the entire signature was distorted." Kibito Kai explained. His elder listened carefully, and compared the information with what he knew. Something set off alarm bells in his mind, but he couldn't remember why…

* * *

"I suggest you contact the Kais. They are who sent you, are they not?" Caine more or less stated. "I bet they know exactly what's going on. Hell, they're probably watching right now, all you need to do is ask." 

"Yeah, you're right! Hey Supreme Kai, can you get down here for a second?" Goku yelled at the sky.

"No! Stay where you are!" Caine suddenly barked. "I'd rather not have any Kais near me for the time being. That's what seemed to set _him_ off last time!"

"_I agree, we should use telepathy instead."_ Came the disembodied voice of Kibito Kai.

"Good, now that I've got your attention, I give you one minute to explain why you didn't do anything to help me the first time!" Caine roared in sudden anger. "And don't give me any excuses either, because I know you could've done _something_!"

"_It really is not that simple. There were many factors that led to our decision of sealing you away. At the time, it seemed the most logical choice."_ The Supreme Kai said patiently, attempting to reason with the angered Saiyan.

"Explain!"

"_Do you remember when you stopped aging?"_ The Kai asked.

"Of course I do, but what does that have to do with it?" A confused Caine replied.

"_Everything! Unlike your own assumption, your frozen age had nothing to do with your power. It was caused by _him_ after he entered your mind."_ The revelation seemed to stun Caine. That meant that whatever it was had been inside him for over six hundred years before he was trapped!

"_We feared that removing _him_ from your body might have a disastrous effect on both your mind and body after being joined together for so long. For example, your body could've instantly returned to its true age, and I doubt any Saiyan has lived to the age of six hundred. We felt it was a risk we could not take."_ Kibito Kai explained.

"_Humph, risk taking isn't something this generation of Kais seems to do often."_ The old Kai snorted suddenly.

"So what options are left then, besides Broly's, which is starting to get more appealing every second." Vegeta questioned.

"Hey, we could use the Dragonballs to wish him a new body. Then the Kais can remove the evil side without killing him." Goku replied after a moment of thought.

"_Absolutely out of the question! You know my stance on the use of the Dragonballs! They are very ancient magic, and are not to be taken lightly. Overusing them like you lot have been doing can cause catastrophic events!"_ The old Kai raved in protest.

"In case you didn't notice, in a few hours you'll be dealing with a catastrophic event anyway if we don't find a solution." Caine's words hit their mark and the Elder Kai ceased his protests. "So those things can grant any wish then, right?"

"Pretty much, but you can't wish for someone's death or anything like that." Goku said. A plan was quickly forming in Caine's mind, but unknown to him, he wasn't the only one planning…

* * *

'_So… Dragonballs, eh? Perhaps I can use this to my advantage…'__He_ thought, while _he_ continued to listen in on the conversation. The fact that neither Caine, nor the Kai knew who _he_ was, or what _he_ wanted, had pleased _him_ greatly. It was as if all caution had been thrown in the wind by _his_ adversaries, something _he_ would make sure they would pay for in the future. For now, _he_ had to concentrate on shifting the balance back in _his_ favor. If things would go as they seemed to be heading, _he_ would need only a moment to release _himself_ from _his_ final restraints; the Saiyan's body… 

'_Any wish…' He_ mused. _'Soon… Bwahahahaha!'_

* * *

_It seems there is more to Caine than ever met the eye. Just who is this mysterious figure, and what are his plans? More important still, will the gang be able to stop him, or is the known universe doomed? Find out what happens now on the next episode of A Legend Lived On!

* * *

_

* * *

**  
AN:** A short chapter, compared with what you are by now undoubtedly used to. Despite that fact it holds more information than all the chapters you've read up till now. I just lifted a bit of the fog that covered the so-called plot up until now, but if you think there isn't more to it then you're wrong. I'm still leaving a lot up for guessing, but you're welcome to give it a shot. Don't expect me to give up details in any responses though, surprise is still one of the author's greatest tools after all. 

You'll notice how I posted a new chapter, despite saying multiple times I would not continue until the restructuring is done. Well, lets just say I have my reasons, and I figured you deserved something for your patience. I've been terribly inactive as of late, and it is painfully clear to me that it doesn't really help the hits soar up just sitting still. But fear not, work is in progress behind the scenes, even if you may not see the result for some time to come. I know you'll be saying 'just another empty promise', but my latest work is a lot better than this one could ever be, with a bit of a realistic plot, rather than this twisted fantasy I came up with in about 5 minutes. In fact, I've worked it out enough to give me about 30 chapters worth of story, I just have to get the time to write it. I have a job, I'm taking driving lessons, and I'm about to start University, so I don't have the spare time I used to have.

Once again, thank you for your patience, I hope you understand.

WeirdDutchGuy


	11. Update 3: New chapter!

**Big facelift for A Legend Lived On.

* * *

**

This story is going to get a very big facelift. It'll be almost completely redone and work is already well underway. To show you I've not been sitting on my lazy ass all this time I have already included the updated prologue with this notice. So if you haven't already read it, then go read it now, right now!

This page is going to be updated as well, to keep you up to speed on the rewrite. Whenever a chapter gets replaced, it'll be listed here, along with the changes. Right now I'm planning to completely redo everything from the prologue up to chapter 5 ("episode 4") as well as skim through the remaining chapters to sift out any errors and make slight changes to keep things in line with the new content.

Only after this has been done will I continue. Sorry for those who don't give a hoot, but this is needed. Not just for my sake, but for those that haven't followed this thing from the start and don't know it gets better as it goes on. For the sake of the story, this must be done. I hope you understand.

WeirdDutchGuy

* * *

PS: If the changes listed do not show up, don't panic. It takes time for a chapter to be replaced, have patience, and have fun reading when it's refreshed.

* * *

**

* * *

Reposted:

* * *

**

**Prologue** - The prologue was redone completely. Not a scrap of the old one remains. A definite must-read if you want some history on the story.

**Episode 1** - Episode 1 was pretty much redone completely, as I expected. Present tense was dropped and switched to past tense, it's twice as long, and the content was changed slightly to keep in line with the DBZ universe timeline. I suggest you reread it, as some of the changes are quite significant. I'm much happier with the new version, I hope you share my opinion.

**Episode 9 (gasp!)** - You'll notice how I posted a new chapter, despite saying multiple times I would not continue until the restructuring is done. Well, lets just say I have my reasons, and I figured you deserved something for your patience. I've been terribly inactive as of late, and it is painfully clear to me that I'm not gaining any popularity this way. Consider this my way of apologizing for the long delays.


End file.
